Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar, formerly known by his birth name, Samael, and more commonly known by humans as the Devil and Satan, is the titular main protagonist of the comedy-drama series, Lucifer. He is one of the older angels and formerly the infamous Sovereign of Hell. Having grown tired of governing Hell for eons after being cast down from Heaven, Lucifer voluntarily left his position in Hell to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend and ally is the demon Mazikeen. Lucifer started working alongside L.A.P.D. homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnessed the murder of a close Delilah acquaintance of his. This position gives him an outlet to punish sinners. He is portrayed by Welsh actor, Tom Ellis. History Early History Originally, Lucifer was known as Samael, the Lightbringer, though he eventually became better known as Lucifer. He was thought to be God's favorite angel. When Lucifer rebelled, God cast him out of Heaven, tasking him to be the ruler of Hell and to punish the souls of deceased sinners for eternity. Lucifer reluctantly ruled Hell for many eons, gaining a fearsome reputation. He became known by many names, including the Devil, Satan, Abaddon, and Belial. Living on Earth In 2011, Lucifer decided to retire from ruling Hell and moved to Los Angeles. He had his demonic ally, Mazikeen, cut off his angel wings, signifying him leaving his old life behind. Lucifer then opened the nightclub Lux with Maze's assistance. By 2016, Lucifer had settled into a hedonistic lifestyle in Los Angeles revolving around running Lux and making Faustian deals with various people in various industries in exchange for favors. But then one night he witnessed the murder of a close acquaintance. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer inserts himself into the investigation, working with homicide detective Chloe Decker. After the case is solved, Lucifer decides to continue working with Chloe as an LAPD civilian consultant. Throughout the Series At the start of the "Pilot", Lucifer is pulled over for speeding. After bribing his way out, he continues to his nightclub, Lux. Later that evening, burnt-out singer Delilah visits Lux to see Lucifer, who advises her to clean up her act. As he walks her down the street, Delilah is gunned down by a low-level drug dealer. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and follows up on some leads of his own, which inevitably causes him to cross paths with detective Chloe Decker, who had previously interviewed Lucifer about the shooting. Lucifer convinces her to allow him to accompany her on the investigation through use of his powers, though she remains oblivious to his true identity. The investigation leads the duo to Delilah's producer, who reveals he had her killed to benefit from skyrocketing sales of her album after her death. In desperation, the producer shoots Chloe (having just previously been shot by her) and tries to shoot Lucifer but being immortal, the bullets have no effect on him. Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving his fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. Amenadiel confronts him about the consequences of his desertion. Personality Mostly I know he is arrogant and selfish sometimes. Mostly he doesn't care about anyone, as the devil or Satan that is what he is labeled as on the outside. But deep down and just by looking at him, he is not a jerk or evil as you thought he was. He is loyal to people and wants to help. Mostly he usually shows remorse about the mistakes he made and redeems himself. He really does care about people and wants to help. He really cares about Chloe Decker even though he met her daughter. Mostly he usually doesn't care about children, but he does care about her daughter and any kid. Because of his act, he doesn't want anyone to know he is a nice guy. He has highly intelligence, excellent detective skills and get people to tell the truth by looking at him. He is also good at hand to hand combat. He is very wise a lot of times and sticks up for somebody. Mostly this is his redemption, to prove to his father that the devil that he is not evil as he thought he is. Powers and Abilities Powers The full extent of Lucifer's powers are not currently documented, here are the powers that he has displayed so far: * Angelic Physiology: As an angel, specifically among the most powerful angels, Lucifer is extremely powerful and has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality, flight, and shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings and his real face) as well as their weaknesses. However, even while weakened due to not having his wings, his powers are still potent enough to be on par with, if not, slightly greater than that of a fully-powered Amenadiel allowing him to face him on equal, if not, superior grounds and far exceed Uriel's powers. Having regained his wings, Lucifer has also regained his full powers and strength. ** Supernatural Strength: Lucifer is capable of displaying superhuman physical strength when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push, and to casually backhand Carver so hard that the latter collapsed coughing to the ground. He easily blocked Amenadiel's punch with little effort and proved stronger than the oldest angel overpowering him. Additionally, Lucifer also once threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. ** Supernatural Durability: Lucifer is able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries or even pain in the process. Thus, his body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt.also it's shown that Lucifer can shrug off attacks from Amenadiel the oldest angel and by the end of their fight he only had bruises. ** Supernatural Metabolism: While immense amounts of alcohol seem to effect Lucifer on some level, he does not become completely drunk. This is seen when Lucifer tries to drink his problems away. While not completely drunk, he does stumble around and act without regard to those around him. ** Supernatural Reflexes: Lucifer possesses great reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife thrown at him by Maze and was able to block Amenadiel's punch. ** Desire Exhibition: Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop to confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors from them. ** Temptation Inducement: Lucifer, being highly sexual, can easily make himself carnally irresistible to most human woman and men, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. However some select few people, such as Chloe Decker, seem to be more resistant to this power, at least to an extent, as even she had some trouble hiding her attraction to Lucifer's naked body after first seeing it, although this may not be a result of any powers that Lucifer may possess. ** Telekinesis: Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his Pentecostal Coin with hand or finger gestures. ** Chronokinesis: Lucifer is able to remain active in slowed down time-stream when he converses with Amenadiel during the latter's visits to Earth. ** Shape-Shifting: Lucifer is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, between his two forms, making himself look as either a dashingly handsome young human male, or a fearsome demon with red skin and blazing red eyes. His hairless demonic face appears burned and scarred, with the shape of the skull being more distinct and many scar-like markings on the forehead. However, no matter which form Lucifer takes on, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back, from where his angelic wings used to be before they were severed. Lucifer can also just alter the color of his eyes, and make only a select few people see his demonic form (while others still see him as a handsome human male) which drives the viewer insane. It is assumed that angels like Amenadiel can see Lucifer's true angelic appearance even when he's in his human form, as Lucifer is instantly recognized by him. Access to revealing his demonic form was mysteriously lost after being knocked unconscious and reawakening in the desert with his wings. ** Immortality: As an angel, Lucifer cannot be killed, as seen when he is shot multiple times, but is still alive and feels far less pain than a human would. However, his immortality is temporarily barred in the vicinity of Chloe Decker, as shown when he goads her into shooting him, he begins to feel pain and starts bleeding, it is revealed that he still is immortal after Vanessa Dunlear shot him point blank in the chest and he woke up unharmed when Dan arrived. He also tried to cut himself in front of Mazikeen, but was shown to still be invulnerable. When he tested his immortality in the presence of Chloe by cutting himself with the same knife, it was revealed that his immortality and all of his protections are lowered in her presence. Chloe might also be the one of the reasons as of why Lucifer's powers are greatly reduced. So far, the only known thing that can kill Lucifer is God, Goddess and the flaming sword. ** Flight: Lucifer was once capable of utilizing his immense, angelic wings to fly. After leaving Hell, he had Mazikeen cut them off, he later burned them to prevent them from ever being reattached or stolen again. After being knocked out by a mysterious being, Lucifer woke up in a desert with his wings attached and thus in addition to regaining all of the powers he had before the removal of his wings, Lucifer also becomes able to fly again. ** Healing: Lucifer suggests that he can heal Doctor Linda Martin's injuries after his wings return. * Nigh-Omniscience: Lucifer possess an almost infinite amount of knowledge, and is remarkably well-spoken and sophisticated, while also familiar with modern slang, as a result. However, he notably has a poor understanding of human children, due to his general dislike for them, as well as human subtleties. ** Omnilingualism: Lucifer claims to have the ability to speak all human languages, Lucifer fluently converses in Mandarin Chinese. Similar Heroes * Sherlock holmes (Elementary) * Henry Morgan (Forever) * Xander Harris (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Angel (Buffy) * Shawn Spencer (Psych) * The Undertaker * Oliver Queen (Arrowverse) Gallery Lucifer morningstar 3.jpg Lucifer morningstar 1.jpg Lucifer_TV_Series.jpg Category:Titular Category:DC Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mischievous Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Super Hero Category:Detectives Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Satan Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Wise Category:Remorseful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Straight man Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Bully Slayers Category:Lethal Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Category:Tricksters Category:Philanthropists Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Addicts Category:Benefactors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Revived Category:Envious Category:Lawful Good Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Teleporters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Spouses Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Fallen Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Falsely Accused Category:Extremists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Destructive Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:One-Man Army Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Deal Makers